


Wake up Little Ruby

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Wake up little susie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short drabble I wrote because I was bored, it is fashioned after the song wake up little susie by Paul Simon. It is Rosewick Trash, so deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up Little Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDarkcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarkcloud/gifts).



Roman snorred slightly, his head resting against Ruby's and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They slept in a 1936 Ford Pick-Up, the sides were bashed in and the chairs ripped, but the couple slept soundly, not stirring. The rest of the cars had long since left and and the drive in theatre was empty with exception to the damaged truck. Roman blinked open his eyes and yawned, then glanced at the clock. "Crap!" he whispered when he saw it was 4:16 AM.

"Red! Wake up! The movies over and we are so late!"

Ruby lifted her head and yawned, she blinked blearily at her boyfriend. "Love you too," she mumbled and buried her head into the seat.

"Red! Come on. It's 4 o'clock and I was supposed to have you back by ten! Wake. Up."

The girl in question just grumbled , "3 more minutes" and turned over.

"Come on! Wake-up Ruby! Oh man, what are Neo and Junior going to say. And Red's sister and her uncle will beat me up."

Finally Roman gave up on waking the girl and started the truck. He muttered to himself as he drove to Ruby's house, "I'm so dead, so dead. It's not my fault the movie was boring. Oh no. Oh no!"

Roman arrived at Ruby's house and tried once again to wake her before they confronted her protectors.


End file.
